When September Ends
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Ulrich finally manages to express his feelings for Yumi, but something stops them from getting together... fluffy YxU oneshot
1. April

**This is just another oneshot that I thought up in my spare time. I intend to keep doing oneshots even when I'm working on my larger stories.**

**This story is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, she knows who she is. This is the surprise I promised her, and I hope she likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day.**

* * *

(Ulrich P.O.V.) 

"You wanted to talk to me Ulrich?" Yumi says, walking up to me.

"Uh… yeah. Can we walk?" I say, motioning off into the darkness. We walk off in silence. I notice Yumi is shivering.

"Are you cold?" I ask her.

"Just a little bit. In my hurry to get out here, I forgot to grab my coat." She shivers again in the chilly march night air. I quickly take off my own green jacket and hand it to her.

"Here, take mine." She takes it hesitantly.

"But then you'll be cold." She says. I just shrug.

"Nah, I don't get cold easily." She takes the jacket and puts it on. We walk along the dark path in silence for a couple minutes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks me, and I feel my hands get sweaty. I shove them in my jeans and try to wipe them clean.

"Well uh…" I begin, but I can't find the right words.

"Go ahead and say it." She says. I look at her and she's smiling at me.

"Uh… okay. I'm just going to say it." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Do you… like me as more than- than a friend?" She smiles at me again.

"Of course I do," My heart soars, "You're my best friend." If I could anime sweatdrop without hurting myself, right there, I would.

"That's not what I mean Yumi." She sighs.

"I know. If I answer, can I ask you a question?" She asks me.

"Of… of course." I stutter a little bit. We stop walking and she looks at me. We make eye contact and stare into each other's eyes for what feels like hours.

"Yes." She said it in barely more than a whisper. I smile and grab her hand, holding it tightly in mine.

"You said I could ask you a question…" She mumbles.

"Go ahead."

"Do you?" It took me about ten seconds to realize she asked me it. I pause for another second, and decide to answer without words.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers.

After far too short of a time, we break apart.

"I love you Yumi. Will you go out with me?" I say, no longer nervous. I know how Yumi feels about me now. Yumi sighs and looks kind of sad.

"I would love to, but…"

"But what?" I can feel my heart sinking into my stomach.

"Remember how I got an extended curfew a while ago?" I nod my head, remembering. A couple of weeks ago, Yumi came in really excited, telling us she had managed to get her parents to extend her curfew. We asked her how she did it, but she wouldn't say.

"What about it?"

"I had to promise that my dad would meet him before anyone became my boyfriend…"

"I see. I'll go talk to your dad…"

* * *

(Yumi P.O.V.) 

I waited patiently in the park, just like Ulrich asked me to. It's been a couple of days, and he's gone to talk to my dad.

About half an hour after he said he would be back, I begin to get worried. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but he should have been back by now.

Finally, 45 minutes after he said, he comes back. He has a blank look on his face, so I can't tell whether it went bad or good. I stand up and run over to him, landing in his outstretched arms.

"How'd it go?" I immediately ask. Ulrich lets out a big sigh. I feel my heart plummet into my stomach.

"Your dad says he likes me, he really does." He says smiling sadly.

"Than what's the problem?"

"Hmm… Yumi, why did you have to be a year older than me?" He asks, confusing me. My birthday is in January, his is the first of October.

"You're only about eight months younger than I am." He sighs.

"Your dad thinks it's too young." I feel the blood rush out of my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask breathlessly.

"He doesn't mind if you date because you're sixteen already. He explained to me that he thinks the minimum age for dating is sixteen. He doesn't want you dating a fifteen year old."

"But your birthday isn't until October! It's only March!" He sighs sadly.

"I know. I guess you have to wait until October."

"But I can't wait that long…" I whisper to myself.

"We have to…" He says and hugs me tightly. Somehow this sets me over the edge.

"I don't care what my father says. I need to be with you, I've waited long enough." I say, leaning in to kiss him. He pulls away just out of my reach.

"No Yumi, I can't let you. You have to obey your parents. If they find out, we'd be in even more trouble." I sigh again, trying to keep back the tears that are forming.

"Yumi, I will be your best friend. I will be the best friend you ever had until the end of September. The day I turn sixteen, I will ask you out." I hug him again.

"I guess I can live with that. Why the end of September? Your birthday is in October."

"My birthday is October first. That means the last day I will be your friend is also the last day of September." As he hugs me again, and an idea forms in my head. As I realize what I'm going to do, I smile.

* * *

(Ulrich P.O.V.) 

It's been a month since I talked to Yumi's dad. Things have been hard between Yumi and I. It's hard to stay just friends when you realize the one you love loves you back. We haven't kissed since the first time, because we both know it would just make it harder to wait.

It's April and I still have to wait until the first of October. Never in my life have I wanted my birthday to come so fast. Yumi has tried over and over again to change my mind and just go out anyway, but I will not let her.

Yumi loves her parents and they're just watching out for her. There's no way I'm going to let her spoil their relationship with her parents because of me.

There's no way to describe how much guilt I am going through because of her. She's beautiful, she could have any guy in school. But I am making her wait for me just because I'm not old enough.

"Come on Ulrich, we're gonna be late!" Odd says impatiently, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay Odd, I'm coming." I get up off my bed and walk out the door after him. I walk quickly to the gymnasium, where the upcoming event is going to be held.

The school is having a talent show, and Yumi insisted that we go.

Last night she called me. She said she had some important stuff to do first, but she should be able to come and see at least half the show, and that we shouldn't wait for her.

We walk inside the gym to see it's half full, and getting fuller. We pick a spot near the middle with a great view and sit down. I make sure to save a seat next to me for Yumi.

Ten minutes later, having already fended off Sissi from sitting in Yumi's chair, the program begins.

After the first act, I look at the paper programs that were handed out at the doors to see who's next. It's just some girl playing a piano song. The song is very pretty, but right now I'm missing Yumi. I wonder where she is, she never told me what she was doing.

About halfway through the event, I'm beginning to wonder if Yumi is going to show up at all.

At the second to last act, Odd stole my program so I can't see who's up next. And he refuses to give it back. Yumi still hasn't shown up, and I'm beginning to worry. If Yumi says she'll be here, she normally will be.

As the second to last act ends, Odd nudges me. He pushes the program into my hands and looks away.

**Yumi Ishiyama- singing a song to be announced**

My mouth gapes open as I see it, and even more so when I look up to find Yumi on stage.

She's wearing a beautiful long black dress with no shoulders, and she's wearing a small necklace.

"I will be singing a song called 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day. I dedicate this to my best friend in the world, Ulrich. I hope he can find the hidden meaning." She says and smiles, making eye contact with me.

The music starts, an acoustic guitar solo. Yumi sways her hips slightly in time to the music, then begins to sing.

I get goosebumps as I realize what the song is about.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends**

**

* * *

Can you find the hidden meaning within the song too?**


	2. June

**I wasn't... exactly planning on updating this story. It was a great oneshot, and I was planning on leaving it that way. But I got the idea... and circumstances kinda forced me to write this. It seems kind of... rushed, and I apologize for that. I tried to take my time, but I couldn't really help myself.**

**Anyways, this whole chapter is a birthday present to a very special friend of mine, I know she loves this story. I also know she's going to hate me because I already got her a birthday present, but like I said, I couldn't resist myself.**

* * *

(Ulrich P.O.V.) 

"Ulrich, what is up between you and Yumi lately?" Odd asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It's past dinner, almost time for lights out. Odd was trying to pass the time by drawing a picture of Kiwi, but failing miserably because Kiwi wouldn't hold still.

I, on the other hand, contented myself to just sit and ponder. My mind wandered, everywhere from the first time I saw Kiwi, to something Aelita told me earlier today, and quite often to Yumi.

Right now it's June, school just got out. In March, the best and the worst thing in the world happened to me. I finally asked Yumi how she felt about me, kissed her, and asked her to be my girlfriend. That's the good part. The bad part is that Yumi still isn't my girlfriend.

Due to her father's beliefs, I am not allowed to date Yumi until I am sixteen. He said that in March, I will be sixteen on the first of October.

We have only kissed once. We hug each other regularly. But we do spend lots of time together.

But it just makes it all harder.

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita have no idea what has gone on between us.

"Nothing Odd." I say nonchalantly, but he looks skeptical.

"Liar. You've been avoiding her lately." I look up at him, amazed that he noticed that.

"Have not."

"Yes, you have. I've been watching you more carefully the last week, you've barely said anything to Yumi." I look at him amazed.

"…Wow, you really noticed that? That's… amazing Odd." He just shrugs it off.

"Whatever, that's not the point. Why have you been avoiding her?"

"It's… none of your business Odd." I reply, turning to face the wall.

"Since when have I cared what's none of my business?"

"Good point."

"So… why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on buddy."

"No."

"What, are you suddenly afraid she doesn't like you again? I've told you a million times to ask her out, she feels the same way about you." The minute he says that, the pain suddenly becomes unbearable. I close my eyes, but I can't stop a single tear from sliding down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away, but not before Odd sees.

"Ulrich…? What's up? Come on, you can tell me. I promise, I'll take it seriously." I look at him, and he is serious for once. For once. And he looks sad too.

"Back… wow, has it been that long already? Back in March… I did ask Yumi." I say. He silently walks over and sits on the other side of my bed.

"Ask her what? If she liked you or if she would go out with you?"

"…Both."

"And…?"

"She likes me back Odd. Just as much as I do, if not more."

"… I told you so. But continue." I look at him for a moment, before looking down again.

"Then I kissed her and asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Good! What happened?"

"She said she would love to, but there's a problem. Her dad requested he meet her boyfriend before hand."

"So?"

"So her dad strongly believes that being fifteen is too young. Yumi is sixteen, and I am only fifteen. He said he likes me, but he only wants me dating Yumi when I turn sixteen."

"But that's still four months from now… wait a minute! You've known Yumi likes you for 3 months?" Odd says, his mouth gaping open.

"Yeah. And it was really hard to keep away from her."

"You amaze me sometimes too Ulrich." I just shrug.

"So… why have you been avoiding her lately?" He asks, and I wince.

"Yumi's birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to get her something… nice. Something besides what a normal friend would give her. But I don't know what to do."

"Something tells me your not telling the whole truth…" Odd says, and I stare at him again.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil? And since when did you suddenly become good at guessing right?" Odd just shrugs and smiles.

"I dunno. But tell me the rest." I sigh and look away.

"It's getting harder. I'm not even halfway there, I don't know if I can make it all the way to my birthday without doing something I would regret. I've been avoiding her because… somehow, it makes it easier."

"I understand. So, what do you want to get for Yumi?"

"I don't know…"

"What does she like?" I think for a moment before responding.

"She loves the beach…"

"So, let's go to the beach."

"And how do you propose we get there?" I ask, suddenly annoyed. He just smiles.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

The next day, the principal called an assembly in the gym, something that apparently even Sissi didn't know about. I was theorizing with Odd, but he was being strangely quiet. 

"Odd…?" I say, looking at him as we're walking down to the gym. He's quietly smiling, obviously deep in thought. Then a thought strikes me.

"You know what this is about, don't you?" I ask him, he just shrugs. I look at him strangely until we reach the gym. We meet up with Aelita and Jeremie in the gym, and Yumi comes in soon after. We all take a seat, waiting for it to start.

"Students, please quiet down." Mr. Delmas says through the microphone. Everyone quiets down immediately.

"We missed our annual school trip this last year because of unforeseen reasons. Due to this, and some other leverage, we have decided to have a surprise trip to the beach!" The whole gym breaks out in cheers, people smiling and laughing. Mr. Delmas tried for a long time to quiet them down, and when he finally did, it was only for a moment while he finished explaining procedures.

I look over at Odd with a knowing look, and he just shrugs.

Yumi rushed home to ask her parents and to have them sign the permission form required for all day students.

Odd and I ran back to our dorms to pack, as did Aelita and Jeremie to their separate dorms.

Mr. Delmas told us that it would be a three day trip, we would leave tonight, get to the beach early tomorrow morning, and we would come home the next day. We would get to spend the whole day at the beach.

As it neared nine o'clock, our departure time, I met up with Yumi. I greeted her with a hug, as has been customary for the last… I don't know how long. Ever since that first kiss.

As we board the charter bus specially provided for this trip, I make sure I get a seat next to Yumi. I look around for Odd… Jeremie… Aelita… anyone else. But they were all farther back. I make eye contact with Odd for a second, and he winks at me. I can't help but smile.

_Thanks Odd…_

"What's up Ulrich?" Yumi asked, holding my hand lightly.

"Odd just made sure we got left alone for the trip…." I whisper.

"Why did he do that?" Yumi asks, puzzled.

"Because… I told him about us…" I say, looking into her eyes. She smiles.

"Odd can be really nice when he wants to." She says, and I nod.

"Yeah, he's not always obnoxious…" I suddenly get a burning desire to kiss Yumi. After all, I've only done it once in my life…

I lean closer, and so does she. But when we're only centimeters away, I realize what I'm doing and pull back.

"We can't…" She opens her eyes, but keeps leaning forward.

"Yes, we can…" She says. I carefully maneuver around and kiss her on the cheek.

"We can't." I say more forcefully. I put my arm around her, and she leans on me. I put my other arm around her, holding her tightly to me.

"Comfy?" I ask. She nods.

"Extremely…"

"Good." The bus starts up and we take off. The bus ride is uneventful for the first hour and a half. After that Yumi begins to drift off to sleep. After all, it is about 10:30. At about 11:00, she finally manages to fall asleep, despite the loud bus. I stay awake the whole time, I can't seem to sleep. What I… almost did… earlier was still haunting me.

At 1:00 in the morning, we finally arrive. I'm not sure why we left so late, but I suppose it was because Odd somehow managed to get the school to go. I don't know how he did it though.

I gently wake up Yumi, and we all head into the large gym where we were staying. The school somehow managed to attain permission to use a high school gym nearby. The boys slept on one side of the gym, the girls on the other, teachers down the middle. Most of the students fell asleep due to the long car ride.

The next day can only be described as amazing. We woke up early and spent the whole day at the beach, with all the surrounding shops ready for us. We had hot dogs, burgers, smoothies, souvenirs, everything. We spent the whole day together. I spent the whole day with Yumi, talking, laughing, and having fun. At sunset, we all sat on beach towels and watched the sun go down.

Curfew came way too soon. Before long, we were all in the gym, settling down for bed. Morning came quickly, and soon we were boarding the buses to leave. We all took the seats we had before.

"Hmm… Ulrich? Penny for your thoughts?" Yumi asked as the bus started up and started moving. I laugh slightly to myself.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I say. Yumi laughs quietly too.

"Don't avoid the question." I sigh and pause for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I had a lot of fun today… more fun then I've had in a long time…" Yumi nods, then settles down in my arms again.

"Me too." She says. We sit quietly, enjoying each other's presence for about half an hour or so.

"Can I ask what you're thinking about again…?" She asks, and I smile. I sit her up straight and look deep into her eyes.

"I know I'm going to regret it, but this is what I'm thinking about…" I say carefully. Before she can respond, I lean in and put my lips to hers. I pull away, and through unspoken agreement, we both just settle back into our previous positions. I notice Yumi fall asleep again, but she wakes up on her own about ten minutes before we get to the school. She leans up and kisses me.

"Ulrich…" She says… "Does this mean we are going out now?" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but no. This is a one-time thing. I still believe that we should obey your parents." Yumi sighs.

"Can we at least… still kiss each other…? Now that I have the taste I… don't know if I can live without it…" She says hopefully.

"I guess that would be okay… just… only every once and a while. Okay?"

"I guess that's fair." She says.

"Is it too soon to kiss you again?" To answer her question, I lean down and kiss her again.


End file.
